


Love Me, Hate Me

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [7]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH drabbles set in the Anita Blake universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gimme a Reason

Title: Gimme a Reason  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #75 Ink  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. Oh, and “mon ardent” means “my fiery one”, which I think fits Faith, considering the temper she’s got on her.  
Summary: Faith and Asher butt heads.  
  
Jean-Claude put his pen in the inkwell and lightly blew on the ink to dry it. He understood the need to be modern with his business, but still enjoyed the old-fashioned sometimes, like with his correspondence. He glanced up at the thoroughly modern Faith pacing his office at the present moment.  
  
“ _Mon ardent_ , what is really the issue?”  
  
“Asher’s my issue,” Faith spat out with a glare. “I’m practicing with Jason and some of the other wolves, and here comes Mr. Beautiful, complaining that my technique is lacking and that Anita could teach me a thing or two,” she explained, her eyes daring him to agree with Asher.  
  
Jean-Claude hadn’t become Master of the City by being stupid, so he held his tongue and simply looked at her. He had a hunch about what could be going on, but felt it would be prudent to discuss things with Asher first.


	2. Stubborn as Can Be

Title: Stubborn as Can Be  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #50 Devil  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Jean-Claude talks to Asher.  
  
“She’s the problem,” Asher declared as Jean-Claude tried hiding a grin.  
  
“ _Mon ami_ , are you certain you aren’t being hasty in your judgment? She’s only been here for a year now. Her techniques are bound to be different, since the Hellmouth renders our kind unusually feral. She’s had to combat a different kind of vampire.”  
  
“That’s not it. She can use whatever technique she wishes, but I’ve seen her train. Her workouts are merely foreplay.”  
  
“By the Devil, Asher! Why don’t you admit that you like her and would rather she spar with you rather than our rather flirtatious Jason?”


	3. A Way About Her

Title: A Way About Her  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #98 Club  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Asher and Faith at Danse Macabre.  
  
Asher watched her from the shadows as she danced to **Living Dead Girl**. _Jean-Claude and his typical sense of humor_ , he thought as he watched her bump and grind against other dancers in the club. He didn’t normally leave the Circus, but Faith had mentioned wanting to let off a little steam, and he’d decided to follow.  
  
Jason came back to the table and sucked down half his drink. He looked from Asher to what the vampire was fixated on, then back again.  
  
“Asher, you know you can always go dance with her,” he said quietly.  
  
Asher sneered. “Yes, and show how wonderful my face looks in-“  
  
“She doesn’t care. She never did.”  
  
“And how would you know?”  
  
“We talk,” Jason said simply. “She understands you and the _arduer_ better than you might think. You should go find out- she’s a lot of fun.”  
  
When Asher stalked out onto the dance floor and exchanged a few words with Faith before dragging her out, Jason shook his head in disbelief. _That’s not exactly what I meant, but if it works for ya, go get her_ , he thought. Flipping open his phone, he called the Circus and explained the situation to Jean-Claude.


	4. Inevitable

Title: Inevitable  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
TtH Prompt: #81 Wet  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 400  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; after  Danse Macabre for Anita.  
Series: Love Me, Hate Me Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith and Asher decide to….discuss things.  
  
“So why drag me back here?”   
  
“The _arduer_ needs feeding and watching you dance turned me on like nothing in a long time,” Asher informed her as he stalked towards her.  
  
“Oh, so NOW you like me?” she sneered.  
  
“I always have, but-”  
  
“But what? Think that I’d go along with what the Church did? Think that that would be what I’m into?”  
  
 _Let her soothe you, Asher,_ Jean-Claude entreated. _She speaks the truth._  
  
Asher pulled Faith close and kissed her hungrily, but tore away to look at her. “I do not have long. How would you have me?”  
  
Faith looked at him. “I’m a Slayer- I can handle almost anything.”  
  
His response was to slam her up against the curtains and plunder her mouth again. Now that he had her to himself, he would not be denied for long. He pulled her top up around her neck and rolled her nipples in his hands. She moaned and ground against him while gripping his hips. He pulled back from her to remove his clothes and Faith took the opportunity to lie back on the plush carpet. She pulled off her own clothes while he stood there and took her in for a moment. Her breasts were high and full, her waist tapered, her legs long and if his nose wasn’t mistaken, she was already wet. Grinning in a totally male way, he joined her on the floor, where she took the initiative to begin stroking his cock in a leisurely manner. After a minute of that exquisite torture, he pulled her hand away and rolled on top of her, his weight on his arms. He captured her lips in a kiss again as he slid into her at the same time. Her hips rose to meet his and he slid in and out at an easy pace, enjoying the sensations.  
  
Faith tore her lips from his to demand “More. I need it harder,” she insisted. So he pulled out, flipped her over and began thrusting in with vampiric speed and strength. He could soon feel her inner trembling and picked up his pace.  
  
“Feed, Asher,” she gasped out as he felt her begin to spasm around him. Leaning forward, he grasped her hair and tilted her head to the side. Sinking his teeth in, he felt her cry out in pleasure/pain as he fed and came at the same time.


End file.
